Fami
Fami is a one-shot character who appears in the series final in Naisho. She is revealed to be Doremi Harukaze's future granddaughter. Bio Fami is a mysterious girl who was caught by Doremi when she attempted to spy on her at school. After being confronted she claimed to be a visiting student and Doremi offered to show her around. Appearance Fami resembles Doremi and has the same eyes. Her long, soft pink hair is either worn loose or tucked beneath a pale greenish newspaper boy cap. Her bangs resemble Doremi's but only the side-tuft and lining the bottom, the remainder of her bangs hang down around her left eye. Her casual attire consists of a white long sleeved shirt with a choker, pale pink denim shorts, and pale yellow shoes with a white toe and sole, worn with white socks that have a stripe of pink around the middle. She often carries a brown bag with her that she wears on her back. Personality Fami-chan is a lot like Doremi. Besides having an obsession with steak, she is also shown to be clumsy and easily alarmed. But she is also very sweet, and around Doremi, she appears to feel comfortable and secure, although she keeps an ambiguous nature when asked about personal things. She admires everything Doremi shows her, in awe of how different they look in comparison to her own time. History Wanting to learn more about her grandmother, Fami traveled back to Doremi's time in order to see her. But after struggling to spy on her from a safe distance, she decided to confront her. After claiming to be a visiting student, Doremi took it upon herself to show her around and introduce her to the family, where Fami was quickly taken by everything and meeting Doremi's parents and Pop. But as Pop and Doremi argued over decorating the Doll Festival set-up, Fami quickly caught the doll that had been thrown out of their hands, and observing it she found Doremi's name scribbled on the bottom. Fami started to cry, much to their confusion but Doremi comforted her by saying the words she would say to her in her time. Later that evening, Fami decides to return to her own time and takes off after thanking Doremi for the nice day. But before going, she followed Doremi back to the Maho-do to observe her and the others throw Onpu a surprise birthday party. She changes into her witch uniform after observing the doll from earlier -the one she brought back with her- and casts a spell to return. Doremi is shown to see the flash of light, but she claims it to be nothing afterward. Trivia *Doremi is Fami's only known relative. It is unknown why Fami did not recognize Pop, Haruka, or Keisuke, but this was probably left out to not make the episode too difficult to understand. *As Fami asks about Doremi's inspiration near the end of the episode, she admits to having similar feelings. So it can be assumed she became a witch through similar reasons. *Her full uniform isn't visible in the anime, but a TCG card released featuring her reveals its possible design. Gallery Screenshots= ODN-EP13-011.png ODN-EP13-030.png ODN-EP13-047.png ODN-EP13-034.png ODN-EP13-073.png ODN-EP13-075.png ODN-EP13-056.png ODN-EP13-099.png |-| Model Sheets= FamiSketch.png fami.jpg |-| Merchandise= CGC943Fami.jpg CGC945FamiOhinasama.jpg Fami_Full_Dress.jpg Category:Ojamajo Category:Characters Category:Pink Category:Female Category:Naisho Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Harukaze Family